This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Automotive vehicles typically utilize internal combustion engines for providing controlled combustion of hydrocarbon fuels. The fuels, however, are often incompletely combusted, leaving exhaust by-products (e.g., hydrocarbons, NMOG, carbon monoxide) having very high temperatures and toxicity. Advances in engine and vehicle material technologies have aided in reducing the toxicity of exhaust leaving the engine. Further, conventional heat exchange apparatuses have provided a means of recovery for some of the exhaust heat. These advances, however, have generally proved insufficient to meet increasing emissions goals. For example, it is necessary to further improve vehicle fuel economy to meet changing regulations requiring increasing reductions of certain components of vehicle exhaust gas emissions.